Truth of Love
by DarkVixenOfLight
Summary: /RikuxDaisuke/ Mio helps Riku realise that she loves Dai, and the rest of the story is yet to be written...


RikuxDaisuke.

Wrote this Jan 27; I'm just loading on all the fanfics I've had on dA n.n;  
This is the first chapter or 'part' to it, but I don't know if I'll continue this, I don't really like it that much.  
It needs to be edited I think, since a friend pointed out a whole load of stuff for me but right now I really can't be bothered soz xx;

This is set some time after Risa finds out Dark's true love, but before Riku and Dai get together (well if you could that standing together on a beach counts :P needs to watch further volumes)

I hope the chars are in character... Mio does really care for Dai, you could see that in v5 or whatevern I really like the serious Mio so yeah lol. I like the idea of Mio letting Riku have Dai even though she really cares about him, but because of that she would die for him and let him have happiness by being with Riku... if that made any sense lol :P

Disclaimer: D.N.Angel and characters belong to uhh whoever owns them, i.e. not me

* * *

"Risa! How could you do that?" Riku frowned at her sister, who stared back innocently. "You never, _never_ mention another guy on a first date!"

"Okay! I'm sorry, Riku!" The younger twin pouted, reaching for her Tarot cards. "Well, I'm sure he didn't mind too much…"

Riku sighed, shaking her head, and left the room.

Risa didn't take this seriously, but Riku knew the read-head would be degrading himself right now, drowning himself in his own misery. Daisuke wanted to capture 'Miss Harada's heart, but knew 'Miss Harada' would always be entranced by Dark. The fact that Risa was finally rejected by 'Mr Dark' did not help things though; she went to settle for Daisuke with no thought.

"I guess, I never really saw Niwa before," Risa had confided the other night, "and I guess he does remind me of Mr Dark sometimes… So I guess he will do for me."

Riku clenched her fists. Her sister had always been using Daisuke, who was too kind and too loving to refuse her, but this was even worse. _And Daisuke should learn to stand up for himself_, she thought grimly.

Grabbing her coat, Riku hurried out of the house. "I'll be home later!" she called back to no one in particular, slamming the door behind her.

She didn't know why, but she was on the verge of tears. She had to go somewhere, though to where she was headed she did not know, but it didn't really matter. She tried to push her thoughts to the back of her mind, she didn't need the re-head always appearing in her head.

"Hiya, Older Harada!"

Riku looked up. She knew that accent anywhere.  
"Mio…?"

"What's up, gal?" The American girl fell in stop with Riku.

"Hmm… Mio? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Older Harada." Her voice softened to a more serious, solem tone. "What is it?"

"You… You like Niwa don't you?"

Mio considered this for a moment.

"Mmm… Yes. Yes, I do. But you like Daisuke too."

"I –"

"But," she continued, "Though I have a deep affection for him… though I care for him this much… I can't say I love him like you do.

"Wha– I – I don't… I…" Riku stuttered, eyes wide. She couldn't bring herself to look at the other girl.

"I can see it, you do, really." Mio gave a little smile. "The way you act towards and around him, the things you say… you didn't realise, but you do love him."  
Riku decided not to try and say anything.

"Why, and I thought _I_ loved him" now Mio was talking more to herself. "I care about him so, so much… I'd do anything for him, and it hurts when I have to do these things that hurt him. I try to delay my work, put it off, somehow make my way around them so that I don't hurt Daisuke."

Riku didn't know what Mio meant by her 'work' but was too dazed to care.

"I could of course defy my orders… But then that would mean I… Well, really, I think I'd rather die than bring such harm to him. Maybe that's what will happen…"

Mio suddenly looked up. "But I want to know that Daisuke is in good hands first. Any who other than one who loves him?"

She stopped walking, staring at Riku. "Gurl, ya gotta get Daisuke to see you before your sister digs her claws into him. Show me I can trust you to take care of our precious Daisuke? Please, Riku."

It was the first time she had called Riku by her first name..

"Of course," Riku managed to whisper.

"Thank you, very much… _Take care_."

With that she was gone, disappearing into the darkness.

"You too, Mio…"

Riku stood for a while, in the light rain that was starting. She turned to head home, but outside the front gate, she paused, then carried on

With her heart pounding, and mind racing with a million questions, she headed off towards the house of one person who could make her feel better…

_Daisuke Niwa_.


End file.
